Felicity, the fighter
by bice94
Summary: "you should know that I'm not willing to give up so easily something that I want "


ATTENTION: I'm Italian and I don't know English verywell, but I wanted to do an experiment. So I hope that I doesn't offend you for mistakes in the text and that anyway you like my work. Please review and let me know what you think. Praise or criticism are welcome. Thank and good read!

The idea had touched Felicity's mind more than once since she had known Oliver and Digg . Indeed, she also tried to make it, but just after three training sessions with John, the former military seemed to have given up. Felicity wanted to be able to defend herself , wanted to stop being a liability to their team , and, if she was being honest with herself, a small part of her wanted to be able to fight to allow Oliver to reconsider his position about their non-relationship.

After the events that led to the defeat of Slade, a lot of things had changed.

The "I love you " by Oliver orbiting dangerously with each other, making any contact an electrical and almost forbidden one. Laurel had become part of the team and Felicity slowly learned to appreciate the woman, despite a painful sense of jealousy accompany her every day.

She was obviously very beautiful, but mostly she was stubborn and determined. Nothing to do with the human wreckage that she was only a few months earlier . Felicity had heard that Sara had almost passed to her sister the baton as future vigilant Starling City. Oliver had been reluctant to accept the idea but he had surrendered

So, two weeks after having rebuilt a new hideout, he and Diggle had begun the Laurel's formation . The woman knew her matter , but she was still obviously inexperienced , slow and , as John had always said , not particularly attentive to what is around her. Roy and Felicity had ended up becoming spectators every night of their training and both felt the trouble to devour their brains .

Roy because he was put on hold and Felicity because she had been denied the opportunity to learn when obviously Oliver and Digg could teach very well. If only they had wanted to.

Felicity had in fact asked them if she could be added to Laurel in training , but the Oliver's no was more than resolute . His eyes burned decision and something that the woman was not able to put her finger.

However, many things could be said about Felicity and certainly that she was stubborn. Didn't They want help her? Very well, she would do it on her own.

So she began a course of self- defense, and a kick-boxing at gym near her home . This certainly didn't help her already crowded days, but she was not ready to give up. With the passing of the weeks, she also learned to appreciate those hours. Often her body came out sore and tired from the session, but in that evenings his mind was far away from any problem , any worries. Her anger and frustration are channeled into her knocking and it let her brain stopped running. She saw the first results soon . Her body was found the pace with her activities , her muscles were outlined , but not overly enlarged. Her movements were fluid and become faster, more precise.

Even his trainer , Tom, was stunned by her progress and decided to help her grow in that activity which evidently she put so much effort . He offered to hers private sessions, at a more advanced level . There were no other purpose in his bid and Felicity was more than pleased to accept. She started to learn a few moves of martial arts and she seemed to recognize some action made by Oliver .

She gave a mental pat on herself back .

Felicity couldn't say how much time had passed since her first lesson, when Roy discovered her little secret. Evidently she and the young man had quite similar ideas . Roy had joined the gym , but he was dedicated to developing muscle with weights and exercises that Felicity would never understand the sense of the whole. He caught her during a lesson with Tom and, judging by his face, he was stunned. Roy didn't ask about it, because, probably, the reasons that brought them to the gym were more or less similar. Felicity forced him to silence at least for the time being and Roy had to accept, considering the threat that the woman turned to his every means of communication.

Oliver also began to see the first changes .

As soon as Laurel had joined the group, they had begun training and Felicity watched them with an almost morbid attention. He knew the reason for her curiosity. She also wanted to learn , but the man stopped her flatly . To Instruct Felicity would mean take her on mission and Oliver wouldn't allow it . Never again he would knowingly put her at risk.

With the passage of time, he noticed that Felicity stopped to observe them, or at least made it less frequently. He also saw the fatigue accumulate on her tense shoulders. More than once, he had considered to talk to her , but always ended up leaving . Although fatigue was a passing thing . Sure, there was still physical weariness, but also saw the relief in her posture. There was something that looked like relief.

He noted that at least three times a week she arrived half an hour late and her clothing was different from that usually used . Not that he noticed her clothes. In the past two weeks he also saw that two of the three times that she arrived late, Felicity came together with Roy .

Oliver forced his brain to not think about scenarios that could lead him to kill the boy. The two became gradually closer and seemed quite familiar with each other . Oliver repeated like a mantra that Roy was in love with his sister. He also noticed the look jealous and sore that often Felicity tried to hide when she saw him during the training with Laurel .

He managed to understand after a long time , during a mission.

The plan was simple . Roy, Diggle and Laurel would take care of the guards on the lower floors , while Felicity would have hacked the financial system of a company responsible for the destruction of dozens of companies. Oliver would make sure that Felicity was safe.

He didn't know how things had degenerated so quickly . They had entered the computers room when at least a dozen men had surprised them . The Oliver's growl would have been quite eloquently about how unhappy he was in that situation. He was outnumbered and certainly others were engaged on the lower floors. The man placed himself firmly in front of the woman's body, trying to make him as a human shield.

He noticed that Felicity had moved behind his body, only to turn her back to him and then stand in front of armed men. It took a few minutes before the fight started. He knew they would hardly be out of there unscathed, but he would protect Fel -

The thought stopped, when with the corner of his eye, he saw the Felicity's precise movements against the body of the man who had lashed out at her. Oliver gasped for a second and a punch on the right side of his face brought him back to reality.

Apparently his girl IT had become a great fighter. Oliver found himself on the ground against the two men. He managed to put out the first one, but when he turned around to take care of the other one, he noticed Felicity with a satisfied and excited expression on her face. Apparently, she had already done the dirty work.

Oliver found himself unable to speak and also Diggle and Laurel were left open-mouthed at the sight that had welcomed them . The only one that look easy was Roy who seemed to want to congratulate with the blonde woman.

Oliver still fix her because Felicity looked at him with a raised eyebrow. " Well what is it? This should be the time for congratulations. I helped to save your ass .. technically our ass. Not that you and I have the same ass."

She sighed as a frustration's sign and Oliver smiled at the woman .

"You know, Oliver, you should not be surprised though. I told you I didn't want to need someone to protect me all the time. You didn't want to help me to learn how to fight , so I proceeded differently. By now, you should know that I'm not willing to give up so easily something tha I want "

A smile full of pride lit up her face and Oliver felt his heart stutter in his chest furiously .

He didn't know what prompted him to do it, but came up to her and wrapped her in his arms. He bent slightly at the ear and whispered gently. "This is the quality of yours that I love most, Felicity, or, by this time, you wouldn't have allowed me to be more on your side. "

When he parted, Felicity was red in the face and mouth wide open. Oliver chuckled and got ready to leave, winking to her. " Oh , by the way , thanks for saving my ass . "


End file.
